


Seer: see

by moonstruckNeophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Illustration, Ladystuck, Mild Gore, terezi [muffled sobbing in the distance] vriska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckNeophyte/pseuds/moonstruckNeophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ladystuck Blind. Happy guessing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seer: see

  



End file.
